Lily Evans And The Wizarding World
by SamuraiSirius
Summary: Lily Evans is an eleven year old muggle about to discover the world of magic for the first time. Another Marauders Era story but this one is told from Lily's perspective. Follow Lily as she meets friends, enemies, and Marauders!ReViEwS nEeDeD!
1. An Owl At Rowans Way

**SuMmArY:** Basically this will be a Marauder's era story set in their first year. Except this will be from Lily's POV because she doesn't get enough focus except when it comes to her being paired with James (and on the strange/twisted occasion Snape) so I'm hear to tell her story! Enjoy! 

**DiScLaImEr:** I do NOT own J.K. Rowlings work Harry Potter (books 1-6) nor do I own the movies. Also, unfortunatly, I do NOT own the Marauders nor the era in which they lived. I only own my soul and even THAT is now questionable...

**Chapter One: An Owl At Rowans Way**

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Evans, of number seven, Rowans Way, were proud to say that they had the two best daughters anyone could ask for. Their eldest was Petunia Evans. She was very skinny, had stringy blonde hair, and dull blue eyes. She was 13 years old and a very chatty girl. Petunia liked to talk about her exploits at school whenever she was home and had a large circle of friends at school so she always had something to talk about. Petunia was also a major clean freak and her frilly pink room was always spotless of ANY mess.

The Evans's other child however was a bit different than her sister Petunia. Her name was Lily Evans and she had recently turned eleven in early April. Her hair was long and wavy, not to mention a very dark shade of red. The most extraordinary feature of Lily Evan though was her bright emerald green eyes. Lily wasn't as popular at school as her sister, mainly because Petunia spread horrible rumors about Lily.

Lily didn't mind though because she would much rather spend her time studying and reading. Her parents loved to brag about how special she was. Little did they know just how special…

It all began one muggy summer night in the middle of July. Lily was busy dragging out the garbage to the side of the road for tomorrow's garbage pick-up day. She hefted the large smelly bag into the bin by the curb and smiled. It had been a long summer and she was ready for school to begin again. She pushed a strand of her wavy hair behind one ear and glanced up at the sky.

The night was clear and the stars sparkled brightly around a crescent moon. She scanned the stars and found the constellation Orion instantly. If it was one thing Lily loved it was stars.

Staring up at the sky Lily was caught off guard by a tawny barn owl swooping down from the darkness and flying staring into the Evans's open kitchen window. A shriek pierced the night sky and Lily took off for her house.

She burst into the kitchen to find Petunia pressed against the kitchen counter opposite the sink in a fetal position, trying to make herself as small as possible. Her hands were soaking wet and soapy as she had been doing the dishes and the owl must have come in through the window over the sink. 'No wonder she's terrified,' Lily thought.

The owl was perched on the windowsill over the sink and staring at Petunia with large brown eyes. Petunia screamed again and Lily tried not to laugh as her mother stormed into the kitchen from her bedroom, her bright red hair already pulled up into curlers.

"Petunia what's all this—oh my Lord, David get in here," Mrs. Evans shrieked upon seeing the owl.

Mr. Evans dashed in from the living room with his newspaper in hand, "Bloody hell what's an owl doing in here?"

The Evans family all stared at it in awe. The owl stared back and hooted impatiently, waving an enveloped at them. Lily raised an eyebrow, why was the owl carrying an envelope. Taking a deep breath Lily stepped forward and reached out slowly for the letter so as not the startle the owl.

"Lily! Be careful it might have rabies," her mother hissed in a low whisper.

The owl rolled its eyes as if to say, _Yeah right_. While it was distracted Lily snatched the envelope from the owl and it hooted in protest. Lily ignored it and stared down at the letter in disbelief:

**Ms. L. Evans**

**The Front Drive**

**7 Rowans Way**

**Wickford**

**Essex**

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.

"Well…op-open it Lily dear," her mother encouraged.

Lily flipped it over, her hand trembling, to find a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms: a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter _H_.

She studied it for only a moment then broke the seal and opened it. She peered into the envelope and then pulled out the contents and studied the top most piece of parchment and read to herself:

* * *

Hogwarts School

Of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term beings on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress

* * *

_

Lily gasped and reread the parchment over and over again, she simple couldn't get her head wrapped around the idea that she was…was…

"A witch!" Petunia shrieked. Lily spun around to find her sister peering over her shoulder and reading the parchment as well. Petunia was really too nosy for her own good and jumped away from Lily, "What…what does it mean…you're…you're a WITCH!"

"Petunia please stop calling your sister names and Lily please tell us what's on that piece of parchment," Lily's mother demanded.

Lily baffled handed the parchment to her parents who both read it. Then reread it. Then read it again. "David…can…can this be true?"

"It…well it _seems_ real Jess," her father muttered, scratching his dirty blonde head.

They both looked up to find Lily reading the rest of the parchment pieces. One was a list of school supplies and the other was a note to her and her parents explaining where to find it:

* * *

Dear Miss Evans,

Seeing as you are from a muggle (non-magical) household an escort will be provided for you in London to help you get into Diagon Alley and gather your supplies. Further instructions for where to meet your escort will be provided in a return owl after we receive confirmation of your attendance. We await your owl.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress

* * *

_

"Mom…can…can I go?"

Her parents, who had been debating the letters legitimacy, looked up at their youngest daughter. They exchanged glances, as if mentally asking each other what they should do. After a moment Mrs. Evans sighed, "Let me see the rest of the letter and me and your father will _discuss_ it."

Lily frowned but complied and handed her mother the letter. Her mother took it and then cast a glance at the owl, "I suppose we'll have to use this…this owl to send the letter back. That is IF we decide to let you go. Now go to bed and we'll let you know in the morning and Petunia…get off the floor."

Petunia picked herself up shakily, never taking her eyes off of Lily or the owl and backed slowly out of the kitchen. As soon as she was at the doorway she took off for the stairs, "STAY OUT OF MY ROOM FREAK!" she shouted and slammed her door.

"PETUNIA MARY EVANS!" her father shouted.

Lily was too excited to care and wandered upstairs to go to bed. Her head was filled with wild ideas of magic. Everything seemed possible to her now as she donned her nightgown and snuggled under her green quilt. Magic was real. All of her dreams seemed possible now. What would Hogwarts be like? Would she actually make some friends now that her sister wouldn't be there to spread rumors? Lily squealed silently and was just about to fall asleep when a thought hit her:

What if her parents didn't let her go?

She shook the thought out of her mind and snuggled deeper into her bed. She had to think positively. Maybe she'd meet a handsome wizard there who would sweep her off her feet onto his broom and take her off into the night. Lily drifted off to sleep, her dreams filled with magic and midnight broomstick rides with a dark haired boy.

The next morning Lily woke up at exactly seven o'clock and got dressed as quick as she could. She brushed her long red hair and pulled it back in a ponytail, brushed her teeth, and then bounced downstairs in less than five minutes. She popped into the kitchen and found her mother at the stove preparing a breakfast of pancakes, Lily's favorite. Lily knew at once that this was a good sign. "Morning mum," she said and gave her mother a swift hug and kiss.

Her mother smiled at her, "Good morning dear. My you sure are happy this morning."

Lily nodded and sat down at her usual spot at the kitchen table. Her father came into the kitchen, still in his bathrobe, and sat down across from Lily. Lily beamed at her father who smirked at her. "Well Lily are you ready to hear our decision."

Lily tensed up; this was the moment that had been plaguing her all night. This moment would decide the rest of her future. She nodded slowly and crossed her fingers under the table.

"Lily…we decided that you _can_ attend this…this Hogwarts school," Mr. Evans said.

Lily jumped up from her chair with a squeal. She had done it! She would learn magic! She looked to the window as if expecting the owl to be there, it wasn't, "Where's the owl?"

Mrs. Evans smiled, "We sent it off last night with our acceptance. I guess we'll be getting an owl back to tell us where to meet your escort."

Lily was about to thank her mother when Petunia stormed in. She looked very angry and glared at both her parents, she yanked open the refrigerator and started hunting for something. "Petunia you should be happy for her sister. She's about to go to a school for magic," Mrs. Evans scolded.

Petunia suddenly stood up straight and whipped around, pointing a long bony finger at her sister, "Why should I be proud of my _freak_ sister! She's going off to some…some _freak_ show school where she'll learn to pull a rabbit out of her hat and all that nonsense! I can't believe my parents are encouraging this! Can't you see she's a freak a…Wi-- WITCH! I hope Lily that you don't spread this around town or you might be burned at the stake!" With that Petunia slammed the refrigerator door shut and ran upstairs, slamming her door behind her.

Lily shivered and turned to her parents who were silent and baffled, they had never seen Petunia act like that before. Lily took a deep breath, "You…you don't think they'd _really_ burn me at the stake…do you?"

Mr. and Mrs. Evans laughed awkwardly, "No of course not dear," Mrs. Evans said. "Witch hunts don't happen anymore. Don't listen to your sister."

Lily nodded and stared out the window, wondering when the owl would return with another message, a message that might take her away to the Wizarding world.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey there, loyal Harry Potter fans! Samurai Sirius here with another fanfic! I hope you enjoyed chapter one of this story set, of course, in the Marauders' Era…but this story will be from Lily's POV. I'm not sure if I'll do all seven years but that's a bit in the future. This story will only cover Lily and the guys first year so I hope you enjoy it.

Now for some technicalities: Firstly, I'm not exactly sure if Petunia is the older sister or the younger…if I messed up on that fact please tell me. I probably won't correct it but I think it would be nice to know. Secondly, I have NO idea what Lily's parents REAL names are nor do I think it really matters. So their names shall be: David and Jessica, as you saw. Thirdly I need some help on other students who will be at Hogwarts at this time. See I'm pretty sure Bellatrix is the same age as Sirius so she'll be a first year Slytherin. Now seeing as she got married I'm going to make her future husband, Rodolphus Lestrange, a first year as well. Another book character I wasn't sure about was Andromeda Black. I _think_ she'd be older but not by much so I'm probably going to make her a third year. Does anyone know what house she'd be in? I think I might put her in Ravenclaw just to balance out things because I'm pretty sure she didn't go into Slytherin. I think I have everyone else covered unless you think I forgot someone.

**Also to encourage reviews first five reviewers get mentioned in the Sorting Hat chapter…that is IF you give me your name/pseudo name to use…just no relatives to main characters or anything…PLEASE!**

Now thanks for reading my story and I hope you found it to your liking!

Also any spelling/grammar mistakes I apologize for now. I'm horrible at spell checking my own work and don't exactly understand the Beta system...so bear with me please!

**_REVIEW!_**


	2. Diagon Alley

**dIsClAiMeR:** I do not own Lily, or James, or Peter, or Mcgonagall or..._sigh_ Remus or Sirius. I DO own the Yoshida family but nothing else (not even the Quidditch team mentioned in this chapter because I got that from Quidditch Through The Ages). Please enjoy my little fic!

Chapter Two: Diagon Alley

* * *

Lily waited impatiently for three days before she got a return owl from Hogwarts. It came early in the morning and Lily ripped open the parchment envelope excitedly, this was it.

* * *

Dear Miss Evans,

We have received your owl Miss Evans and an escort will be provided for you on July 31 at noon. Your escort, Mrs. Artemis Yoshida, will Floo to your house and take you and your family, if they choose, to Diagon Alley.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress

* * *

_

Lily reread the letter a few times pondering over who this Mrs. Artemis Yoshida was and what exactly it meant by "Floo." She decided not to ask and simply turned to the calendar that was located on the kitchen wall beside the sink. She smiled happily to herself when she saw that July 31 was tomorrow. She'd have to tell her parents; Lily wondered briefly if they wanted to come, she'd have to ask them.

"What do you think you're doing freak," Petunia asked. Lily spun around to find her sister leaning against the doorway of the kitchen, a look of disgust on her face.

Lily frowned at Petunia and held up the parchment she had just received, "I just got another letter from Hogwarts."

Petunia's disgust deepened and she stepped forward and ripped the parchment out of Lily's hands, "Hey!" Lily protested but Petunia kept it out of her reach.

"You think you're SO special because you get to go to some stupid school for freaks? I'll say it again, mum and dad don't know what they're doing…you should have declined and come to St. Beltane with me, you could be something great there Lily. There's probably still time Lily, dad's taking me school shopping tomorrow, you can come with us," Petunia offered.

Lily shook her head, "If you'd read that parchment Petunia you'd see that I'm going to get my school supplies tomorrow as well. I don't care what you say Petunia, Hogwarts is where I'm going and no matter what you say you can't stop me."

Lily snatched the parchment letter back and stormed past her sister to go speak with her mother about coming with her to buy school supplies. Petunia stared after her and then stomped her foot, "Mark my words Lily! You WILL regret this!"

The next day Lily waved goodbye to her father and her sister as they drove off to go buy Petunia her school supplies. After they had pulled out Lily turned to her mother who smiled at her, "I wonder when your escort will get here Lils?"

As if the question summoned up something there was a loud pop and both Lily and her mother rushed to the living room to see what it was. Both stared in awe at the woman before them. She was about the same age as Lily's mother and had silky blonde hair with flecks of silver in it tied into a loose bun at the base of her neck. Her skin was pale and looked nearly flawless except for a small beauty mark under her right eye. The woman wore dark purple robes that bordered on black with silver trimming and her eyes matched the robes being as they were silver too. "Good afternoon you must be Mrs. Evans," the woman said, pocketing a stick with one hand, which Lily realized must be her wand, and reaching out to shake Mrs. Evans's hand with the other.

"H-hello…but please c-call me Jessica," Mrs. Evans stuttered, in awe of the woman before her.

The woman laughed merrily, "You'll have to forgive me for my rude entry…I was actually aiming for outside of your house…but my sense of direction is simply terrible." The woman paused then laughed again, "So sorry…I should introduce myself. My name's Artemis Yoshida, your daughters escort…and yours as well if you'd care to join us."

Mrs. Yoshida looked around the room and nodded to her, "Truth be told I'm glad McGonagall chose today…I was planning on taking my girl shopping today as well." Mrs. Yoshida said and turned to the two Evans. "My you must be Lily Evans. Dear you are a jewel aren't you…simply lovely," Mrs. Yoshida said, making Lily blush furiously causing Mrs. Yoshida to laugh again, "Sorry…I'm being forward…but I guess that's my American upbringing coming through. Anyways my daughter, Miyako, will be attending Hogwarts this year as well. She'll be meeting us up at the Leaky Cauldron." Mrs. Yoshida looked at her watch, "My we best be going…Miyako's rather impatient."

Lily, trying to keep up with Mrs. Yoshida's fast pace of talking, interrupted, "But how are we getting there?"

Mrs. Yoshida laughed again, Lily was glad she seemed so happy and nice, "By Floo of course."

"Excuse me," Mrs. Evans asked.

Mrs. Yoshida smiled and pulled out a small silk drawstring pouch that was purple like her robes. She pulled open the drawstring pouch and reached in, pulling out a good size amount of silvery powder, "Floo powder. It's how most wizards travel…now where's your fire place?"

Mrs. Evans motioned to the left wall and there was a rather nice sized fireplace. Mrs. Yoshida nodded and walked over to it, "Now then, all you have to do is toss the powder into the fire…oh but it isn't lit…silly me it's summer of course it isn't lit…hold this please," Mrs. Yoshida said dumping the powder into Lily's hands. She then pulled out her wand again and waved it at the fireplace. Instantly a large roaring fire sprang into place and Lily and her mom stared transfixed at the flames. "Alright dear…just toss it into the flames, step in, and shout Diagon Alley…you have to speak clearly though."

Lily's eyes widened, "Did…did you just say to step INTO the fire?"

"After you throw the Floo powder…yes."

Mrs. Evans's looked near faint at the idea, "Are you sure about this Mrs. Yoshida?"

Mrs. Yoshida sighed good naturedly, "Yes, yes quite sure and call me Artemis, Jessica…we're both adults after all. Your fireplace has been hooked up to the Floo network for today…now Lily my daughter _should_ be there waiting for us so just wait with her and we'll be right behind you."

Lily wasn't too sure about this 'Floo' business but she figured that this woman knew what she was talking about. Lily took a deep breath and tossed the Floo powder into the fire, the fire roared and turned into a deep emerald green color. She looked to her mother who was biting her lip, a sure sign she was worried, and then to Mrs. Yoshida who was smiling brightly at Lily, "Go on dear…it will be okay I promise. Oh, one more thing…make sure to tuck your arms in."

Lily took a hesitant step into the fire and found, to her surprise, that it didn't burn. It was however, kind of suffocating so she called out, as loud and clear as she could manage, "DIAGON ALLEY!"

FWOOSH! Lily was whipped up and went spinning past numerous fireplaces in a whirl of colors. Lily closed her eyes tight thinking she might soon be nauseous. This seemed to take forever but soon the roaring of wind past her ears stopped and Lily pitched forward.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder and it was only then that Lily realized her eyes were still shut. She opened her eyes to find herself face to face with a girl her own age. The girl had dark silver-blue eyes and jet-black hair that was pulled back in two braided pigtails. Her skin was rather dark and very smooth. She had a broad smile on her face and Lily noticed that she was taller than this strange girl by a good few inches, "Hello you must be Lily…my name's Miyako."

"Uhm…hi Miyako."

"Oh, call me Miya…only my parents calls me Miyako."

Suddenly there was a whooshing sound behind them and Lily turned to find her mother stumble from the fireplace and then beside them appeared Mrs. Yoshida. Lily looked from Mrs. Yoshida to Miyako and couldn't help but say, "But you two look nothing alike."

Mrs. Yoshida laughed good-naturedly, "Miyako takes after her father. Miyako…this is Mrs. Evans, Lily's mom."

Miya smiled, "It's nice to meet you."

"Shall we get going? I think we should swing by Gringotts so we can exchange your muggle money for some Galleons."

"Gringotts? Galleons?" Lily asked.

Mrs. Yoshida nodded, "Follow me and I'll explain. Alright…to start with Gringotts is the bank used by wizards. It's run by goblins…yes Jessica…goblins and I'd prepare yourself now or you'll be in for a right shock when you see them. Anyways Galleons are…well I guess it's best to show you really." Here Mrs. Yoshida paused and pulled from her pockets three different coins, one was shiny and gold and the biggest of the three coins, the one beside this was smaller and silver, and the last one was the smallest of all and bronze. Mrs. Yoshida pointed to the gold one, "This is a galleon and from what I remember from Muggle Studies it's worth about five pounds…but I could be mistaken." She shook her head to clear her thoughts and continued, "The silver one is called a Sickle, Gold for Galleons and Silver for Sickles, easy to remember right? Now this last one is the smallest amount of wizarding coinage and it's called a Knut. Let's see…29 knuts make up a sickle and 17 sickles make up a galleon…but don't worry if you don't remember all this we're shopping together remember, now let's get us some money."

Mrs. Yoshida led them through Diagon Alley, but walked slow, realizing that Jessica and Lily would want to take in all the sights. Mrs. Yoshida tried to explain things to Jessica while Miya told Lily all that she knew. As they were walking Lily saw numerous people in robes like Mrs. Yoshida. There were people of all ages here and in various colored robes; it was almost too much for her to take in. She saw cauldrons, cats, pointy hats and a shop for wands. One thing that caught her eye was the display they passed of brooms. Lily had to stop for this, "Miya…why do you need brooms if you can travel by Floo and appear out of thin air like your mom?"

"Well there are many reasons really. One being that not everyone likes to apparate, or 'appear out of thin air', and second they make good use for long distance travel for those who can't apparate…but most importantly for Quidditch the best sport ever!"

"Did you just say Quidditch?"

Miya nodded, "Quidditch is a _very_ popular wizarding sport played on brooms. It's played all over the world…in fact that's how my dad met my mom, he plays Chaser for the **Toyohashi Tengu**…but I guess that wouldn't mean much to you seeing how you don't even know what Quidditch is. Well let's see…like I said it's played on brooms…" and Miya went into a very detailed explanation of the games positions (3 Chasers, 2 Beaters, A Seeker, and a Keeper) and the different balls and even her favorite team (which of course was the Toyohashi Tengu from Japan, her father was from a pure-blood Japanese wizardarding family). This explanation took so much time that they soon found themselves outside of Gringotts. Miya and Lily decided they'd wait outside while Mrs. Evans and Mrs. Yoshida went in to get money.

"I think I understand…too bad we can't get a broom as first years," Lily said sadly.

Miya nodded, "But don't worry…we'll be able to play next year…but what am I talking about we still have to get through first year. I do hope we get to be in the same house."

"House?"

Miya opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by their parents coming out of Gringotts with a sack of money each, "Well let's get started shall we…where would you like to start?" Mrs. Yoshida asked.

They decided they'd start with robes and headed for **Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions**. As soon as they entered the shop Madam Malkin herself, a plump little witch who was dressed in silky mauve robes, greeted them, "Just wait right there for a moment dearies and I'll be with you…I'm currently with a gentlemen customer."

Madam Malkin then headed for the rear of the shop where Miya and Lily could see a boy their own age trying on some black robes. He was quite handsome; he had sleek brown hair that was very neat and a smirk plastered to his face. It would have been great to stare at him the whole time if it wasn't for some woman shrieking in the background, presumably at the boy, "YOU STUPID BOY HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU NOT TO WANDER OUT INTO THAT FILTHY PLACE! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU CAN'T BE MORE LIKE REGULUS HERE? DOES HE FRATINIZE WITH THAT FILTH…SIRIUS BLACK ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!"

The boy winked at the girls and Lily rolled her eyes, he then turned to the woman, "Listen mother…why don't you bugger off."

Miya's eyes widened, this boy was asking for it.

"SIRIUS HOW DARE YOU…not now Regulus dear mummy's busy."

"But mummy I need to use the bathroom."

"Oh fine," from the back a tall imposing woman came, dragging behind her a very small boy with dark hair and wide eyes. The woman passed Lily and her mother and scowled "Can't believe their letting those filthy people into this place…should just get rid of the whole lot of them we should," she muttered, slamming the door behind her.

Miya and Mrs. Yoshida looked at each other wearily as if the woman had said something bad. Lily looked down at her clothes, she had just washed them yesterday, and they couldn't be THAT filthy.

The boy came out behind them, walking as slow as possible, he caught sight of Lily and Miya and winked at them, "Hello ladies. Hope my mum didn't do anything TOO unforgivable. She can be quite a handful sometimes."

Lily rolled her eyes, this boy was full of it, "My name's Sirius Gawain Black and I do hope to meet you girls at school." He slung his package over his shoulder, wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, and then walked out.

"So that was the infamous House of Black," Mrs. Yoshida murmured. Lily was about to ask her what she meant but then Madam Malkin peered from behind some curtains and told them she was ready.

After purchasing a good number of robes they headed to Flourish and Blotts for their school books (ranging from potions to charms) and then to the Apothecary to buy said potions supplies. After all the basic supplies was out of the way Mrs. Yoshida looked at the list of supplies, "I do believe all we have left is wands…and possibly an owl if your mom wants to get one for you Lily."

Lily's smile widened, the wand was what she had been looking forward to the most. "There's only one place to get a wand and that's Ollivander's," Miya whispered to Lily.

They found the tiny shop soon enough and Lily had to squint her eyes to read the faded letters of the shop: "**Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382BC**…wow," Lily muttered.

They walked into the shop and all instantly fell silent. It was very tiny and the walls were lined with small boxes of numerous colors. Towards the back of the shop they could hear low whispers. After a few minutes a small pale boy and a very worried looking mother came forward followed by a very old man. The old man gave the woman a slender box and the boy glanced wearily at Miya and Lily. Miya smiled at him and gave him a wave of hello. The boy blinked as if he wasn't used to this and then started to wave back but his mother grabbed his wrist, "Come Remus." The boy and his mother exited the shot and the old man turned to them.

"Ah, more customers…I don't believe I recognize you," he said in a low voice as if he should.

"You probably wouldn't Mr. Ollivander I'm Mrs. Yoshida…I bought my wand over in America and Mrs. Evans here is a muggle."

Mr. Ollivander nodded knowingly, "Well I can't say the American model of wands is as up to it as my shop but they did branch from us so at least they've got it more together than others…so you two must be here for your wand," he said now turning to Lily and Miya.

They both nodded.

Mr. Ollivanders looked them up and down and then pointed to Lily, "You first then. Name and wand arm?"

"Lily Evans. Left."

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Lily from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head. As he measure he continued to talk in his airy voice, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss Evans. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Lily gasped as she realized the tape measure was measuring on it's own. Mr. Ollivander, meanwhile, was flitting around the shelves, taking down random boxes.

"That will do," he muttered, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Let's start with an eight and a half inch yew with a phoenix core, rather stiff. Well give it a wave dear," he said handing Lily a wand.

Lily blushed and flicked the wand a bit but Mr. Ollivander just sighed and took it away. "Try this then, ebony and unicorn hair, eleven inches, rather springy."

She went to wave this was but Mr. Ollivander snatched it up too. "No. No, that won't do. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. This will be good for charm work."

Lily took the wand. She felt sudden warmth in her fingers. She raised the wand, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and green sparks shot from the end like a firework. Mr. Ollivander smiled slyly, "The wand chooses the wizard as I say…you're done then Miss Evans, seven galleons please."

Lily paid for her wand and then it was Miya's turn. Lily watched as Miya was measured from her wand arm (her right arm) to her knees and so forth. Miya was then given wand after wand to find one. After seven tries Miya made purple and silver sparks come out of a thirteen-inch oak and dragon heartstring of a snappy nature. After Miya paid for her own wand they set out for the Owl Emporium to purchase some owls, Mrs. Yoshida explained to Mrs. Evans that owls were the best way to get mail from Hogwarts to her house so that she could keep in touch with so Mrs. Evans agreed to buy Lily an owl.

**Eeylops**** Owl Emporium** was a very noisy place full of hooting and screeching owls. Lily and Miya wandered around looking at all the different owls in some many different sizes. Lily scanned the rows of owls and came upon a medium sized brown and white Spotted Owl. The owl gazed at Lily with dark black eyes. Lily smiled at it and it hooted. Lily picked the cage that it was in up, "I'd like this one please."

Miya had picked a smaller, stormy colored owl with yellow eyes known as a Boreal Owl. They both took the money from their mothers and paid for their owls. As they left the shop Miya looked to Lily, "So what are you going to name yours?"

Lily studied her Spotted owl, the owner had informed her it was a male, "I think I'll name him Orion."

Miya smiled and looked at her own female Boreal owl, "Romulus I think…though I'm going to call her Rommie for short."

Lily giggled, "That's cute…does someone have a crush on a certain boy we saw in Ollivander's?"

Miya blushed and shook her head, "I was hoping you didn't know much about mythology," she muttered.

Lily smirked, "I'm a HUGE mythology buff, Miyako."

Miya and Lily joked all the way back to The Leaky Cauldron while Mrs. Yoshida and Mrs. Evans talked about their daughters' futures. When they did reach the pub it was well after four o'clock. "My time sure does fly," Mrs. Yoshida said with a smile.

"I do hate to cut our time short but we really need to get home, David and Petunia will have gotten back by now," Mrs. Evans said.

"Well as I'm sure you don't want to go back by Floo powder I can help you to the nearest subway," Mrs. Yoshida said.

Mrs. Evans thanked her and then an idea hit her, "How would you like to have dinner with us Mrs. Yoshida…you are your family?"

Mrs. Yoshida blinked, "Really, Jessica? It's a little late notice."

Mrs. Evans shook her head; "I was thinking more of a goodbye party for the girls…say August 31st…the night before they have to leave and as a thank you to you for guiding us around Diagon Alley."

Mrs. Yoshida looked to her daughter who nodded vigorously, "Well…I guess it wouldn't hurt. I'll have to make sure Haruto is back in England by then. Oh but are you sure, I mean I have two other children…are you sure five isn't too much company?"

"Artemis, I insist. I haven't hosted a party in awhile and it would be nice to hear more about this school I'm sending Lily to."

"Come on mom…Arisa and Kyo would love it," Miya insisted.

Mrs. Yoshida sighed in defeat, "Alright…Jessica we'll make plans to come to your house next month. However I insist on bringing dessert!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for all the reviews guys! I have 3 of the five positions filled so far...so next two reviewers get mentioned in the Sorting Hat Chapter! Speaking of which I still need to write that blasted song...I'll get right on that. Anyways, I try and make this as accurate as possible okay...so I have all the research and stuff...or try to. The owls, the quidditch teams, and everything else I mentioned are all things I've seen (I did not make up owl species...my dad has a handy Field Guide to North American Birds). Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and my made up characters (Mrs. Artemis Yoshida and Miyako). Yes they'll be making more appearances and I bet Petunia will be thrilled to have them at her house. Anyways Lily, I'm sure, wasn't all alone so I decided to make a friend for her, Miya.

More about Miya will be disclosed as the story goes on...but for those who didn't know Miya is a half-blood witch (her mother, though a witch, was originally a muggle and her father, as I mentioned, is a pure-blood) and Miya is a half-American half-Japanese girl. Don't ask why...I just love Japanese names and needed a reason to use them. So tell me what you think about Miya and her family so far...

So now if there aren't any questions...

**ReViEw!**


	3. Hate Dines

Diclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER OF WHICH YOU SPEAK! OR HIS PARENTS AND OTHER PEOPLE ASSOCIATED WITH POTTER! THANK YOU VERY MUCH GOOD BYE!

Chapter Three: Hate Dines

* * *

Lily set the last of the forks on top of the napkins in the family dining room. It was August 31st and nearly the appointed time when the Yoshida family would arrive. Lily smiled as she thought back to her short time with Miya and Mrs. Yoshida, both of whom where really nice. 'I just hope Petunia decides to behave herself…she's been getting grumpier with each day,' Lily thought with a frown. 

It was true, as Petunia had taken to eating at her friends' houses over the summer to avoid Lily all together. Her parents' pretended like nothing was wrong but had had the last straw when they found Petunia trying to sneak out this morning. They would not allow Petunia to miss the meal with the Yoshidas'…no matter how much she wanted to.

"But Mom Susan really wants to meet with me to discuss her ideas for her dance routine," Petunia had protested earlier that day.

"Sweetie you know we've had this planned for awhile…you'll just have to wait until this weekend," their mother had said as she washed dishes.

Petunia scowled and stormed upstairs, making sure to glare at Lily as she passed her room.

'I can't wait till I'm away from her,' Lily thought. She was about to go ask her mom if dinner was done when a loud screeching sound of tires coming to a sudden stop and a horn blaring. Lily, too curious for her own good, rushed to the door and was about to fling it open when the doorbell rang. Caught off guard Lily opened the door hesitantly to find Mrs. Yoshida standing in the doorway, Miya by her side. There were three other people behind her that Lily guessed must be Mr. Yoshida, Kyo, and Arisa.

Mr. Yoshida was a tall imposing man with jet black hair that was long and actually tied in a ponytail that went a little past his shoulders. Although he was wearing a normal business suit Lily could tell he was very athletic and agile due to his lithe form. He smiled down at Lily from his height of six feet even, "**Konnichiwa**."

The other two family members were of different ages and genders. Kyo was a boy who could only be a few years younger than Lily, probably nine or ten. He had spiky black hair and intense brown eyes that drilled holes into Lily. He seemed like a tough little kid who liked to act older than he was, though that was only Lily's guess.

Arisa, on the other hand, was slightly taller than Kyo but looked a lot like her brother. She had black hair that fell past her shoulders with blonde streaks dyed in it. Her eyes were brown as well but she had a more relaxed demeanor about her. She grinned at Lily, "Yo'"

"Please come in," Lily said and held the door open for them.

"Sorry we're a little late…I haven't driven a car in ages," Mrs. Yoshida said, running a hand through her silver blonde hair. Mrs. Evans, hearing the noise of guests, appeared then with a smile and ushered Mr. And Mrs. Yoshida, Kyo, and Arisa into the dining room.

Miya stood with Lily and leaned over to whisper, "We actually would have been way later but my mom decided to pass a few cars on the way…she drives like a maniac…I'm surprised we got here in one piece."

Lily giggled and led Miya into the dining room where everyone was already seated, except for Petunia and her mother. Mr. Evans was at the head of the table and sitting on his left was Mr. Yoshida, they were chatting about ancient Japanese customs (David Evans was a world history teacher at the nearby public high school). Sitting next to Mr. Yoshida were Kyo and Arisa who were arguing about something. At the other end of the table and next to Arisa was an empty seat where Mrs. Evans would sit. On the other side of the empty chair was Mrs. Yoshida, who was attempting to get Arisa and Kyo to stop fighting, but only half-heartedly. Lily took a seat on her father's other side and Miya sat next to her mother. As soon as the two were seated Mrs. Evans waltzed into the dining room with a hot platter of food. She glanced around the table and noticed that Petunia was missing. Mrs. Evans sighed and set the platter down, "Petunia," she bellowed, "Please come down now…our guests are here."

Petunia reluctantly walked into the room, casting an angry glare at all of those present, and pulled a chair up between Miya and Lily. She slumped into her chair, sitting as straight as possible and stared irritably at her plate. Mrs. Evans frowned at her daughter but let the subject drop as she took a seat, "Well now that everyone's here, let's eat."

The plates were cleaned in no time (second helpings and all) and everyone sat back contentedly. Miya glanced at the angry girl beside her and noticed her plate was untouched, "Are you not hungry, Petunia?"

"No."

"You sure…my mom brought dessert and it's really good," Miya implored.

"I don't want to eat any of _your_ food."

"Petunia!" Mrs. Evan's gasped in shock.

"What'd you say to my sister," Kyo growled across the table.

"I _said_ I didn't want to eat any of your crummy desserts," Petunia said, louder and than before, her lips pierced into a thin line.

"Petunia Mary Evans," Mr. Evans warned.

"Ugh, I'm full," Petunia hissed, pushing her chair back and storming out of the room.

"**Ikeike**" Kyo muttered under his breath.

Arisa slapped Kyo against the back side of the head, "Don't use that kind of language at the table!"

Kyo winced and held the back of his head, "Ouch!"

The room was silent for a period but then Mrs. Yoshida sighed and stood up, "So…who wants desserts?"

"I'll be back…I need to go speak with Petunia," Mrs. Evans said, getting up as well.

Lily looked down at her plate, eyes filling with tears, 'Miya probably hates me now because my sister is such a…well I'm sure the word Kyo used suits her. Why does she have to ruin everything for me?' Lily thought and didn't noticed when Miya scooted closer to her.

"Hey, what's wrong Lily," Miya asked in a whisper.

Lily sniffed, "Petunia always ruins everything for me…she drives all my friends away from me by acting like a total snob. I'm sorry she acted so rude to you Miyako."

"Hey! What'd I tell you about calling me Miyako," Miya said jokingly, she then continued, with a more serious tone, "Listen, Petunia is…well she's an **ikeike** like my brother said but that's no reflection on my feelings for you. Don't worry about what she said…she's just scared of my family and what we might do to her…why do you think she ran out of here so quickly."

Lily smiled, "I guess you're right…things will sure be different when I get back from Hogwarts then won't they?"

Miya nodded, "You bet…I can't believe we leave tomorrow…I can't wait!"

"I know…neither can I," Lily said. Just then Mrs. Yoshida reappeared with a pie and began to cut up slices.

"A traditional American Apple Pie," Mrs. Yoshida said proudly. They laughed good-naturedly as she passed out the plates, "What? Did you all forget I'm American as well as a witch…what were you expecting?"

The time flew by from there and soon it was time for the Yoshida's to head home, "We'll see you tomorrow at King's Cross, right?" Mrs. Yoshida asked as her family headed for the car.

Lily nodded, "Yes ma'am." She shut the door with a smile, thinking about all the fun she would have at Hogwarts.

* * *

**Konnichiwa:** Hello 

**Ikeike:** Bitch

Author Note: Sorry for such a long wait guys. I've been lazy, busy, stressed, and some other stuff…but that's beside the point. I'm back now and over everything, more or less. So I'll try and update this more often (although I probably lost all my fans by now). I hope you enjoyed the very short chapter and the good stuff starts next chapter…prepare for Hogwarts, Marauders, and no Petunia! XD

Review please!


	4. The Trouble With Train Rides

AN: I apologize for any mis-spellings and grammar errors before hand. Enjoy and I own nothing except Miya and Orion.

Chapter Four: The Trouble With Train Rides

* * *

Lily looked nervously around the train station for her platform. It wasn't until now that she had really looked at her ticket and was starting to wonder what exactly it meant by Platform 9 and three-quarters. 'If I ask anyone about it they'll just think I'm crazy,' she thought. Her parents had dropped her off at 10:15 that morning after many sorrowful farewells, well except from Petunia who just sat in the car and scowled. Her parents told her they expected her back for Christmas break and wished her a happy school year then had driven off.

Lily regretted them not being here now; maybe they could have been of some help. Lily looked at the ticket one more time then up at the numbers labeling the platforms. She looked at her watch and frowned, 'It's 10:30 if I don't figure this out soon the train will leave without me…I hope Miya will realize that I'm not on the train.' She thought as she paced between platforms nine and ten. Lily sighed and leaned against one of the pillars and watched as people bustled about, hoping to spy a wizard or witch, though of course she knew they'd be in Muggle clothing even if they were out. Orion hooted impatiently from the cart she was pushing and Lily sighed again, "I know Orion…I'm getting impatient too."

She was about to start pacing again when a boy and his father caught her eye, they were standing a few pillars down. She didn't know why they caught her attention at first, until she noticed that the boy was pushing a trolley similar to hers and had an owl at the top of it. She watched them as they casually leaned against the pillar then suddenly vanished. Lily's eyes widened and she rubbed them, 'Either I'm seeing things…or I think I just figured out the secret behind this platform. To check, Lily counted the number of pillars between platforms nine and ten then found that the pillar the boy and his father had disappeared in had been three-quarters between them. Lily shook her head, 'How could I have been so stupid,' she thought. She walked up to the pillar, 'I better be careful no one sees me.' Lily leaned casually against it and then suddenly she was on the other side and a wondrous scarlet steam engine greeted her eyes. She looked up and noticed a sigh that read Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock.

The noise from the platform was near deafening as it is at most train stations; children shouting, parents crying teary goodbyes, and then hooting owls, screeching cats, and a mass of other magical sounds. 'Alright…so it isn't like most train station,' Lily thought as she headed for the train. She boarded it easily enough and now the hard part came; finding a compartment, 'I'll just look for Miya I guess.'

Lily headed off down the train, finding each compartment filled with students of various ages and styles. Just as she was passing one of the last compartments the door burst open and a familiar boy hurtled out of the room, running right into Lily and both went down with a crash. "Smooth move _Jamie_," a boy from inside the compartment said.

Lily opened her eyes to find she was peering into the round brown eyes of the boy she had seen slip through the pillar. He stood up and ran a hand through his already messy black hair and, adjusting his glasses, turned back to the boy in the compartment he had just burst from, "Shut it _Circe_," he then turned back to Lily, leaning casually against the door to the compartment, "So…my name is James Potter…who are you?"

Lily stood up, "I'm…Lily…Lily Evans."

The boy, James, opened his mouth to say something but was stopped as the boy from the compartment jumped up, peering over James. Lily realized she recognized him too, though she couldn't remember where, before she could ask the boy spoke, "Hey _Jamie_…who's the eye candy?"

Lily's eyebrow twitched, 'Did he just say…'

"She's not eye candy…her name's Lily…she's a flower nitwit," James countered with a smug look.

The new boy looked Lily up and down then whistled, "I remember you…you're the muggle from the robe shop," he smirked, "No offense but you were looking much better that day, get much sleep last night?"

Lily growled, literally, and took a step forward to confront the boy when Miya suddenly appeared, "Lily! There you are I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Lily turned to face her friend, thankful she had interrupted the two boys. She came up to them and cast James and the other boy a look, she then smirked, "Well…well…Sirius Black. Long time no see?"

"You…know him," Lily asked, appalled.

Miya smirked, "Sort of…everyone has heard of the Noble House of Black," she said bitterly.

This time it was Sirius's turn to get angry, "Don't bring that up around me!"

Miya rolled her eyes, "Whatever…come on Lily…these guys are no doubt a bad influence." Miya grabbed Lily by the wrist and led her to a cabin just down the hall. She pulled open the door to reveal a nearly empty compartment except for two people. One was a small, scrawny looking boy of her own age with pale skin and light hair. He was deeply immersed in a book and didn't seem to notice the two girls at all, she realized he looked vaguely familiar and then remembered her trip to the wand shop, 'That's the boy who Miya has a crush on.'

The other boy was reading a book too. He had greasy pitch black hair and a hooked nose. His brow was furrowed as his eyes darted across the page. He took no notice of the girls either and Miya ignored him, instead taking a seat near the boy. She tapped his shoulder and he looked up with a little gasp, "I…I'm sorry I'll move," he stuttered, standing up.

Miya raised an eyebrow, "Why would you do that…there's plenty of room here."

"I didn't think anyone would want to sit with a…with me," he finished nervously, looking from Miya to Lily.

Lily cast a glance at Miya but Miya just shrugged, "What are you reading?"

Remus held up the book, "A book about muggle mythology."

Miya and Lily both grinned, "What's your name," Lily asked.

"Re…Remus Lupin."

"I'm Lily Evans and this is Miyako Yoshida."

"But please, call me Miya," Miya interrupted. Lily rolled her eyes and laughed. Miya ignored her and continued questioning the boy, "So I'm guessing you're a first year. Want to be friends?"

Remus's eyes widened as if the notion surprised him, he glanced down at his book, and then shrugged, "Sure."

The whistle of the train blew, and the train jerked forward. Lily's smile broadened, they were on their way. For the next hour or so the three chatted about everything from mythology to Quidditch. Remus was from a half-blood family so knew a little about the sport and was shocked when he found out that Miya's dad was a famous Quidditch star. A woman with a cart stacked with goods came about that time and asked if they wanted anything. Remus shook his head and Miya bought a variety of wizard candies, since Lily knew absolutely nothing about anything on the trolley. After the woman was gone, Miya tossed Lily a licorice wand and a pumpkin pastry, "It's probably the safest candy to start with…wouldn't want you getting the wrong impression of a Chocolate Frog or of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans."

Remus nodded in agreement, "I got one that tasted like chalk once."

Miya laughed, "That's nothing…_I've_ had one that tasted like boogers."

"How do you know what boogers taste like," Lily asked innocently. Remus chuckled at the joke and Miya scowled and blushed at the same time.

"Well, well, there you girls are," a voice said from behind them. They turned to find James and Sirius standing in the doorway joined with another boy. He was short and on the plump side, with rosy red cheeks and blonde hair. He hid behind the two boys with a big grin, like they were his big brothers or something.

Miya glared at Sirius, "What do you want Black?"

Sirius chuckled, "Just to chat," He noticed the other passenger in the car, "Hey! You, reading the book…mind clearing out so we can chat in private?"

The boy reading the book didn't bother glancing up but continued to read. Sirius scowled and then looked to James, "James…I do believe he's ignoring us."

"Hmm…I do believe you're right," James said, he strutted over to the boy and slammed the book shut on his nose that was nearly touching the pages. The boy howled in pain and James, Sirius, and their new lackey burst into fits of laughter.

Lily jumped out of her seat, "Leave him alone! He didn't do anything to you!"

The boy whom James had picked on, stood up furiously, and pulled out a long stick, at first Lily thought it was a pretty stupid move until she remember that she was with a bunch of wizards and that the 'stick' was actually a wand. James, however, did not falter, "Please…like you know any spells. What should we do with the fairy princess Sirius?"

Sirius chuckled, "We could dress him up."

James pulled out his own wand and Lily jumped between him and the boy, "STOP!"

James blinked and the boy hissed, "Move out of the way _mudblood_!"

The cabin fell deadly silent at that remark, even Sirius stopped laughing. They all stared at the boy who looked smug. James growled, "What did you say?"

"You heard me idiot…I said _mud blood_," he said, letting the last words slip off his tongue like drops of acid.

Suddenly he was on the ground as someone had tackled him. Strangely enough it hadn't been James or Sirius but Miya. "TAKE THAT BACK YOU BASTARD!"

Lily, not knowing what to do, ran over and pulled her friend off of the boy, "Miya…Miya stop!" Lily was finally able to pull Miya off the boy. The boy scrambled to his feet, grabbed his book, and hurried out of the cabin. Miya was glaring at the ground, fuming. Lily helped her friend up, "What's wrong Miya…why'd you do that?"

Miya pulled away from Lily but couldn't face her, she stared out the window as she spoke, "Mudblood…it's a very negative, derogatory, insult in the wizarding world. It means 'dirty blood' and is used to refer to witches or wizards from non-wizarding families or muggles."

The compartment was silent for a bit and then Remus coughed, looking at his watch, "We better get dressed…we should be at the school soon."

The boys, including Remus, exited the car, leaving the girls to change there. Lily stared out the window, 'I haven't even gotten to the castle and already I have someone who hates me,' she thought. Lily sighed and pulled out her school robes, 'Oh well…we're almost to Hogwarts."

* * *

AN: So how is everyone? Sorting Hat appears tomorrow with a sorting hat poem I wrote myself! Oh yeah, and I don't know if any of you remember, but I promised the first five reviewers cameos in the next chapter. So far its Hazel Hiss, Crimson Ninja, Koriat, and Ceringosnowflake…thus one position is still open. You four, unless you want me to parody your user name get me a pseudo-name to use…or I guess I'll look at your profiles. So if you want a cameo…REVIEW! There is ONE more spot! Anyway…REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE DRAMA! 


End file.
